


Glory and Gore Go Hand in Hand

by bigbaldbae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bonus track is included LOL, Fanmix, M/M, My personal Rickyl playlist, Rickyl Writers' Group, Song Lyrics, These songs meant TWD and Rickyl to me sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbaldbae/pseuds/bigbaldbae
Summary: Dedicated to our two favorite walker-slaying badasses. With pictures. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the songs that scream TWD and Rickyl to me. Nothing really special and no set theme, just something I usually listen to when writing stuff. And thangs. ;)
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> ***Update: Made a few changes on the pics, to give a more suitable feel.
> 
> CTTO:  
> http://fuckyeahrickyl.tumblr.com  
> http://thewalkinggifs.tumblr.com
> 
> *Changes made in this chapter imply additional editing.

**INTRO - THE BEGINNING**

**Radioactive | Imagine Dragons**

i'm waking up to ash and dust

i wipe my brow and i sweat my rust

i'm breathing in the chemicals

i'm breaking in, shaping up

then checking out on the prison bus

this is it, the apocalypse

i'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

enough to make my system blow

welcome to the new age, to the new age

welcome to the new age, to the new age

i'm radioactive, radioactive

i'm radioactive, radioactive

 

* * *

 

**1\. Colors | Halsey**

you're dripping like a saturated sunrise

you're spilling like an overflowing sink

you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

and now i'm tearing through the pages and the ink

everything is blue

his pills, his hands, his jeans

and now i'm covered in the colors

pulled apart at the seams

and it's blue, and it's blue

everything is grey

his hair, his smokes, his dreams

and now he's so devoid of color

he don't know what it means

and he's blue, he's blue

 

**2\. Not About Angels | Birdy  
**

we know full well there's just time

so is it wrong to dance this line

if your heart was full of love

could you give it up

'cause what about, what about angels

they will come, they will go, make us special

don't give me up, don't give me up

how unfair, it's just our luck

found something real that's out of touch

but if you'd searched the whole wide world

would you dare to let it go

'cause what about, what about angels

they will come, they will go, make us special

don't give me up, don't give me up

 

**3\. Run | Snow Patrol  
**

i'll sing it one last time for you

then we really have to go

you've been the only thing that's right in all i've done

and i can barely look at you

but every single time i do

i know we'll make it anywhere, away from here

light up, light up, as if you have a choice

even if you cannot hear my voice

i'll be right beside you dear

louder louder, and we'll run for our lives

i can hardly speak i understand

why you can't raise your voice to say

slower slower, we don't have time for that

all i want's to find an easy way

to get out of our little heads

 

**4\. Dark Times | The Weeknd ft. Ed Sheeran**

light one up, let me bum a smoke

still coming down, dripping throat

i got another man's blood on my clothes

but it ain't his fault, it's the life i chose

this ain't the right time for you to fall in love with me

my baby i'm just being honest

and i know my lies can never make you believe

running in circles, that's why

in my dark times

i'll be going back to these streets

promising everything i do not mean

in my dark times

baby this is all i could be

only my mother could love me for me

in my dark times, in my dark times

 

 

**5\. Moonlight Mile | The Rolling Stones  
**

when the wind blows and the rain feels cold

with a head full of snow, with a head full of snow

in the window there's a face you know

don't the nights pass slow, don't the nights pass slow

the sound of strangers sending nothing to my mind

just another mad mad day on the road

i am just living to be lying by your side

but i'm just about a moonlight mile on down the road

made a rag pile of my shiny clothes

gonna warm my bones, gonna warm my bones

i got silence on my radio

let the air waves flow, let the air waves flow

oh I'm sleeping under strange strange skies

just another mad mad day on the road

my dreams is fading down the railway line

i'm just about a moonlight mile on down the road

 

**6\. Outlaws | Alessia Cara**

run

run like the devil's behind us

run to where no one can find us

be my accomplice to my crime

oh baby run

run cause we're guilty as sin

run cause we know we won't win

we know together, we kill time

you'll never face a judge without me

you'll never battle the gavel alone

and if they lock us away

then i'll be still here proudly waiting to kill more time

with you

we'll be outlaws

we'll take on the world

we'll be outlaws

 

**7\. I Don't Wanna Live Forever | Zayn Malik & Taylor Swift**

i'm sittin' eyes wide open

and i got one thing stuck in my mind

wondering if i dodged a bullet

or just lost the love of my life

baby baby, i feel crazy

up all night, all night, and every day

i gave you something

but you gave me nothing

what is happening to me

i don't wanna live forever

cause i know i'll be living in vain

and i don't wanna fit wherever

i just wanna keep calling your name

until you come back home

i just wanna keep calling your name

until you come back home

i just wanna keep calling your name

until you come back home

 

* * *

 

**INTERMISSION - THE HUG**

****

****

****

**Signal Fire | Snow Patrol**

the perfect words never crossed my mind

'cause there was nothing in there but you

i felt every ounce of me screaming out

but the sound was trapped deep in me

all i wanted just sped right past me

while i was rooted fast to the earth

i could be stuck here for a thousand years

without your arms to drag me out

there you are standing right in front of me

there you are standing right in front of me

all this fear falls away to leave me naked

hold me close, cause i need you to guide me to safety

no, i won't wait forever

no, i won't wait forever

 

* * *

 

**OUTRO - THE KING RETURNS  
**

 

**Glory and Gore | Lorde**

and the cry goes out

they lose their minds for us

and how it plays out

now we're in the ring

and we're coming for blood

you could try and take us

but we're the gladiators

everyone a rager

but secretly they're saviors

glory and gore go hand in hand

that's why we're making headlines

you could try and take us

but victory's contagious

 

* * *

 

**BONUS TRACK - LEEDUS**

****

**Love Me | The 1975**

you've been reading 'bout yourself on a plane

fame for a change

caught up in fashion

karcrashian panache

a bag of bash for passion

you've got a beautiful face but got nothing to say

you look famous, let's be friends

and portray we possess something important

and do the things we like, meaning

we've just come to represent

a decline in the standards are what we accept

yeah, yeah, yeah, no

and love me, yeah oh

if that's what you wanna do, oh yeah

and love me, love me, yeah

if that's what you wanna do, oh yeah

 

:))) <3

**Author's Note:**

> My personal faves are #1, #3, #6, the Leedus one, and "The Hug." I'm laughing at myself at the moment, as I'm obviously and irrevocably biased on that last one. :D
> 
> CTTO:  
> http://fuckyeahrickyl.tumblr.com  
> http://thewalkinggifs.tumblr.com


End file.
